Preschool Crush
by shadrougeforever
Summary: Shadow unexpectedly runs into his old preschool crush. COMPLETE


Later that day, a teenage brown fox girl was walking towards a gas station while looking at her preschool photo. She had her eyes on the black hedgehog beside her. She smiled a bit at all the good times they had together. Then her smile faded as she thought about the last time she ever saw him. 'Oh, Shadow. Why did you have to go? You never came back to me. How am I suppose to know if you're dead or alive?' She even thought back when Shadow had confessed that he had liked her on the same day that he had mysteriously disappeared, 'Was that the reason? Did you leave me because of that?' She sighed and placed the photo back in her pocket as she walked through the gas station door. She was then brutally greeted by her boss who was a big looking purple bear that held a broom in his hands. By the expression on his face, he seemed pretty angry.

"Kassidy, what the hell were you doing this morning? Get at that register! We got people waiting here!" He shouted while making her jump a little.

"I-I'm sorry, sir", she had said in a soft voice.

"Just do your job!" He turned away from her and continued to sweep the floor with the broom.

The brown fox walked behind the register and glared at her boss while he had his back turned, "What a jerk", she muttered and unknowingly her boss had heard her.

He turned and faced her once more, "What the hell's your problem? You're the one who's late again."

"Well...you shouldn't be so mean about it."

He clenched his fists and walked over to her, "You haven't even seen the half of my mean side bitch."

Kassidy was now afraid of his anger. She was afraid that it would soon get out of control and he might hurt her, "Please, I understand now just-"

The bear grabbed her wrist and started to squeeze the life out of it, "No, you don't understand! Maybe I should break it down for you!"

She started to scream begging for someone to help her, "Let go of me!"

"Shut up bitch and take your punishment like a big girl."

She screamed louder until she heard a calm and soft voice interrupt them.

"Leave her alone. Take your hands away from her."

She and the bear looked in front of the counter and saw a black hedgehog with red quills on his head with a cold look on his face.

The bear seemed annoyed by his interference, "Who the hell do you think you are? Mind your own damn business!"

He made a frown, "I don't know what this is about but you can't just hurt her like that it's wrong. So if I were you, I'd let her go before I call the police."

The bear angry released his grip from Kassidy and looked back at the hedgehog, "I hate you." He looked over to Kassidy again, "You too. You're fired", he tried to say in a calm tone and he began to walk into his office while throwing his tantrum in there.

The hedgehog took his mind off the bear and looked back at the frightened fox in front of him. He walked up to her slowly and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay? He didn't harm you did he?"

She turned to face him and slowly shook her head, "No not at all. He just scared me when he tried to." She stared at his blood red eyes and the soft black and red fur on his head making him remind her of someone else, "Shadow", she tried to say in a soft voice, but the hedgehog had heard her anyway.

He raised an eyebrow, "Wha-what did you call me?"

She looked away from him and blushed in embarrassment as she shook her head slightly, "I'm sorry I thought you were someone I knew, but he disappeared years ago."

The hedgehog made a small smile, "Kassidy, I thought it was you."

She quickly turned her head back at the hedgehog with an excited but confused look, "Shadow, is it really you?"

He gave her a slow nod containing happiness.

She said nothing else, took his hand, and led him behind the gas station. When they got there, she pushed him on the wall and had her body against his kissing him hard on his lips for several seconds, until she quickly broke away from him breathing heavily.

Shadow had nothing to say for practically a minute until he had the courage to say something to her, "...Uh, Kassidy..."

She then had an angry look on her face and had all of a sudden punched him hard in his arm.

He held his arm even though it didn't hurt, "What was that for!"

"For being a jerk and leaving me for over 12 years!" She then bursted into tears and hugged him, "Shadow."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as well, "I missed you too, Kass." He broke away from her and felt bad because she had never knew where he was ever since his father died and him running off with the ones who killed him.

She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot on and off the ground, "All right, you have some major explaining to do."

"I know, I know. It's kind of a long story."

"Well, it's going to be a pretty long day."

The hedgehog sighed and started to explain,

"Well you know most of the story, how my father died and all."

She nodded.

"Well after when those Street Punks killed my father, they wanted me to join them but I resisted their proposition. So they took out some kind of mind controlling microchip and placed it in my brain. They brainwashed me into joining them so I was weak and couldn't fight it. I was under their control for over 12 years. That's why I disappeared."

Kassidy sadly look down to the ground, "Oh I thought you ran off by what you said to me."

He shook his head and made her look up at him, "No, it wasn't because of you Kassidy believe that."

She smiled slightly now relieved that Shadow didn't hate her after all, "Are you still working with them."

"Nope, it took a real friend to set me straight. Now I'm against them like everyone else."

Kassidy started to play with her fingers, blushing a bit because of the question she was about to ask him, "Well now that I know that you're alive, you want...to go out on a real date sometime."

It took Shadow a long time to answer her question. He didn't want to hurt her in anyway, "I'm sorry, Kassidy but no."

Her eyes widened with disbelief, "What! But you...liked me! You said it yourself! I can't believe you, after all we've been through."

"But Kassidy, I do like you I really do. There's just other girls I'm interested in now. Besides we had no special relationship. We were just...friends I think it should stay that way."

She said nothing and just turned her back to him angry and sad.

She had her back turned for a while and saw her shaking a bit. He figured that she was crying, "Please Kassidy, don't cry."

She then looked back at him with a wide smile on her face, "I understand, Shadow. I know now that we wouldn't work out neither. I'm just so glad that you're okay from all these years. By the way, why were you here anyway?"

"To get a pack of cigarettes."

A huge sweat drop had appeared on the side of her head, "Oh yeah our relationship would never happen." She began to walk away until Shadow had called her back.

"Hey, Kassidy."

She looked back at him, "Yes?"

"Maybe I could take you to the movies or...something, but not as in a boyfriend girlfriend date just a friendly date."

She smiled, ran over to him, and took his hand leading him down the sidewalk, "I'd like that a lot."

"Good, for a second there I thought you'd hate me forever."

She moved on to a different subject, "Since you didn't finish school, I gotta hook you up with a college degree."

He raised an eyebrow, "A what?"

"Yeah and I could be your tutor since I have a highly superior intelligence towards your inferior preschool brain."

"But Kassidy, I already have a good paying job without any degrees. I work at the Chaotix Detective Agency."

"What! That's just impossible! Well at least I'm still smarter than you. I always was the smart one."

A sweat drop appeared on his head, "Oh come on! Don't rub it in, Kass! You're not that smart!"

Then they had argued most of the time while they were walking towards the movie theater.


End file.
